


miss you

by boogy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, good girl, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boogy/pseuds/boogy
Summary: you and kite enjoy his time back, you never know when he'll need to leave next
Relationships: Kaito | Kite/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	miss you

**Author's Note:**

> this man is so underrated and i miss him a lot. lets pretend all that didn't happen

The hair splayed across your lap was smooth like water, running your fingers through it felt like sticking a hand out of a car window. You carefully twisted it in your hands, savoring the feeling of the smooth tresses sliding out of your grasp. Kite’s face was completely relaxed, his eyes closed, and his eyelashes brushing the tops of his cheeks. He was, truly, a beautiful man, and you felt so lucky to him yours.

“Are you asleep?” You asked softly, gazing down at your lover.

Kite smiled, he couldn’t help it. There was nothing sweeter than your voice. “Yes,” his eyes fluttered open, and their hazel hue captured you. “Come down here with me.”

You did and positioned yourself so that you were delicately placed in his arms. His long, spindly arms encircled you, and he placed a chaste kiss on your forehead. Inhaling deeply, you luxuriated in his subtly musky scent. Nothing about him was overpowering, just looking at him put you at ease.

While you were admiring your lover’s face, Kite slid his hand up behind your head and pressed his lips against yours. As you connected, his scent flooded your senses and you hugged him tenderly. He pulled away too soon and gazed into your eyes. There was something he wanted, you could tell. Kite would never outright admit to anything.

You tried to put him at ease by placing a kiss on his cheek and lingering close to him. “What is it you want?” As you asked, a hand began to glide up and down his long, long back.

The faintest of red bloomed on his cheeks and he averted his eyes. “I want to be with you…” He murmured. 

“How so?” Of course, you knew, but teasing him was half the fun. You’d never seen someone get so flustered. If only he’d let you tease him more.

“I know you know what I mean, y/n.” Kite glowered at you, his narrow hazel eyes gleaming.

You softly chuckled. You found it funny that you were both practically tangled together, yet he still wouldn’t just spit it out. “I want you to say it, love.” You wanted to tease him as much as you could before he inevitably took control.

“Let me make you feel good,” he smiled a little, the corners of his mouth quirking up a little. “Please.”

You softly nodded, letting Kite begin his gentle treatment of your lips. When you kissed Kite, it was always so, so gentle at first. If you tried, you might be able to fall asleep while laying with him and just tenderly kissing. Your hands were still on his back and you studied his lean muscle with your fingers. His own hands were attached to your hair and the soft slope of your side.

Time passed with just soft movement, nothing more. Patience wasn’t a virtue of yours though, so you carefully tried to slide your tongue into his mouth. Kite huffed and begrudgingly let you in. He always wanted to go as slow as possible, always said he was “savoring” you.

As your tongues met and danced with each other, you felt the familiar weight of arousal curl up deep in your belly. You started scratching his back, trying not to go too hard. Kite, also, was feeling it. You could tell because he was letting out quiet little noises, those were only making you more flustered.

Finally, Kite began feeling more confident, so he tentatively pushed his long hand up under your shirt, innocently caressing your skin.

“You’re so soft,” he mused. “I worry about leaving you alone sometimes.”

“Afraid I’ll get hurt?” You inquired, turning your attention to his pretty neck.

He sighed and moved his hand up to where it was nearly grazing the bottom of your breast. “Yeah…” He admitted.

You bit down gently and relished in the way he whined. “I’m okay on my own, but knowing you care so much makes me so happy.”

You disconnected from his neck and offered him a disarming smile. 

The hand in your shirt squeezed, making you shudder. “I wish I was here more,” Kite then boldly rubbed the bottom of your breast with his thumb. “I want to do this always, just be with you, I mean.”

His touch made you weak, and if you were standing, you probably would’ve had to lean on him. 

“I do too, but that’s why we make the most out of it when you are here,” you watched his eyes as they looked down in embarrassment. “I love you, nothing’s gonna change that, Kite.”

“I know,” he murmured, then finally shifted his attention to your shirt. It was in the way.

Kite’s spidery fingers helped you lose the shirt and immediately began to work at getting your bra off. As he busied himself with that, you removed his own shirt and pressed your hands against the hard planes of his chest, taking in his warmth.

Once your bra was tugged from your chest, you practically groaned with relief. You scooted closer to Kite so that your chests were touching, sharing warmth with each other. Coincidentally, you put delicious pressure onto his quickly hardening cock. Feeling his hardness against your clit made you gasp, Kite noticed and smirked a little.

“What’s wrong?” He teased, pressing his length up against you. 

“Feels so good…” You moaned out.

Before you could take any more pleasure from him, he sat up and picked you up so that you were straddling him, your clothed cunt hovering over his thigh.

“Grind on me, y/n.”

You were more than happy to. Watching you get yourself off on him made Kite want to just grab a hold of his cock and relieve himself. He didn’t want it to end yet. You were a moaning mess as you slammed your pelvis onto his thigh. Kite was built enough so that his legs were deliciously thick and pliant.

“Do you like it?” He asked, running a hand through your hair as you cried out.

“Yes, oh, yes.” You could barely speak, he was flexing the muscle and adding pressure to your pussy. “I wanna come so bad.”

You couldn’t see it, but Kite smirked at that. He carefully took you off of his leg and turned you around, setting you down so that your back was pressed against his chest. He was so tall that your head rested right under his chest. You felt a soft kiss on your head and he began to put his long fingers work.

“Can you just get to it,” you whined. “I’m about to finish.”

Kite usually spent as much time as he could just barely touching you, getting you so worked up and aroused that you were always begging for him to touch. You didn’t know why that day would be any different.

Your pants were still on, so Kite occupied himself with inspecting the wet spot on your crotch instead of answering.

“You’ve soaked these.” Suddenly, he pressed down right where your clit was and took the pressure away right when you gasped at the sensation.

“Please,” you whimpered.

Again, instead of answering, Kite just busied himself with peeling your pants off. Once they were out of the way, Kite started to rub and squeeze your thighs, watching as they jiggled. 

“I love these,” he squeezed one harder, being sure it would leave a mark. “You’re always such a good girl, y/n.”

You whined at that, desperately trying to crane your neck and see him. You wanted him to look you in the eye while he told you how good you were. His fingers inched closer and closer to your painfully wet pussy. He was taking so long you wanted to cry. The only thing you felt was the throbbing and frustration.

“Please, Kite.”

Finally, he pushed a finger through your folds, not entering you, just feeling around and reveling in your wetness. 

His lips connected to your neck as he finally pushed his finger inside of you, gently curling up and resting on your walls. “Be patient, girl. You want to be good, right?”

“For you,” you mumbled out, trying not to make noise as he began to slowly move his finger. “I’ll be good for you.”

Kite smiled against your neck before biting down. “That’s my girl.” He said, starting to pump his finger faster.

The stretch was intoxicating, but it wasn’t enough to bring you over the edge. He began curling the finger, searching for the spongy g-spot deep inside you. He had no problems with that, his finger was so long and thin.

“Can you put another in?” You whined out. “Please?”

“Since you asked so nicely,” he obliged you and slipped in another. “Such a good girl.”

Kite scissored you open and you completely relaxed against his hard chest. If you looked up, you’d see his normally passive face staring down at you with lust, doing his best to restrain himself from just flipping you over and ravaging you.

“Go faster,” you moaned out. You were so close, you could feel it building.

He satisfied you, going harder and faster, destroying your aching cunt. Your walls pulsed around him, the sensation made him groan loudly in your ear. His voice, usually so soft and low, sent a wave of arousal through you. Only you would hear him like this. You felt his cock press hotly at the small of your back.

“Fuck, I’m coming!” You cried out, throwing your head back.

“Go ahead,” Kite prompted.

He gave one final press to your clit and you exploded, ejaculating all over his hands.

As you laid shuddering against his back, Kite cleaned you up carefully and dressed you in his shirt. It was so large it went to your knees. When he finished, he scooped you up in his arms and just held you.

“I love you,” he was gazing into your blissed-out face. “I can’t leave you again.”

You yawned and pressed a shaky hand up to his thin cheek. “I’ll always be waiting here for you. I love you.” You murmured.

He gave you a soft smile, holding you tight as you fell into sleep.


End file.
